omega_the_wolf_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega the Wolf Spoofs Wiki:Editing guide
Welcome to our editing guide. This is here to show you how we format our pages and how to code some things in case you ever want to create or edit a page. Before you can add or edit a page, here is a link to the About section in Omega's channel so you can see her completed, working on, and upcoming spoofs: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSdl5z3F2p3mLUpGrUVnJIg/about Spoofs First, we'll start off with the spoofs: 1) The title The title for your page should be accurate to what the page is for. Make sure that it's capitalized, spelled correctly, and doesn't already exist (e.g. Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures). 2) An infobox The infobox is the most important part of a page. It should have a clear image of the spoof and as many information as possible (the example is on your right). 3) A short description Next is the description. This should be one or two sentences long, briefly describing the subject of the page (e.g. Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.). '''4) The synopsis The synopsis is a very short version of the plot. You can get it in the internet and edit about the characters (When Alex attempts to adopt three babies in blankets and gets him abducted by their real mother to an underground, lost world, his friends attempt to rescue him.). 5) The plot The plot is the main story of the spoof. If a part doesn't have a plot description, type and bold "Note that the _______ doesn't a plot description (the example is below). Note that the eighteenth and twentieth part doesn't have a plot description. Sonic met and fell in love with Amy but then fell into conflict with her when she stole his acorn. Dragonizer and Dracora prepared to have a calf. Alex felt lonely and decided to have his own family by adopting three seemingly, abandoned blankets which he found underground. Instead of taking the blankets back where he found them, Alex looked after them and the babies came out. The babies rambunctious behavior scared the other kids and destroyed a playground that Dragonizer built for his calf. The babies' real mother arrived, looking for her children and kidnapped Alex out of revenge for stealing her blankets. The heroes began their mission to rescue Alex and track Ginormica to a world underground that is inhabited by creatures. The heroes were saved from a further crowd of angry creatures by a deranged wolf. The heroes go through the Jungle of Misery where Dragonizer and Nick were nearly eaten by a Venus ram-eating plant. The herd went into the Chasm of Death which is thought to contain toxic fumes. However, the toxic fumes turned out to be gas that made their voices sound high-pitched. Alex and Ginormica had a conflict over how to raise the babies. While he fed them vegetables, she fed them meat. Humphrey told the heroes about how he lost his eye to Gallaxhar and got one of his teeth and used it for a blade. Sonic and Amy had a tango fight over the acorn. The heroes were close enough to recusing Alex. All they have to do to get to Lava Falls is to go through the Plates of Woe. Dracora finally delivered the code word used that when she was about to have her calf. Tom, Ginger, and Humphrey rescued Alex from a lake of lava. Dracora finally gave birth to her calf which is a female human baby. Everyone finally returned home to their world in the summer age. 6) The cast The cast shows who is playing who (the example is below). Sonic the Hedgehog as Scrat Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Scratte Dragonizer the Dragon (Omega's OC) as Manny Talking Tom and Ginger as Crash and Eddie Alex (Madagascar) as Sid Dracora the Dragon (Dragonizer the Dragon) as Ellie Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as the gazelle Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Diego TomTom, YoYo, and JJ (Cocomelon) as Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Momma Dino Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Buck Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Rudy Baby Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) as Peaches Trivia You'll notice that most (not all) pages have some trivia. Trivia is little information that may or may not be known by the viewer and isn't very important either… just something interesting to know. When added trivia please keep in mind: * Make sure you're information is factual! Don't put something if you're not sure if it's true. * What you put has to be entirely related to the spoof. * Add the spoof continuity, cultural references and/or goofs/errors if needed. * Don't use opinions, like "Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures is the best spoof in all of spoof history." or "Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures will never die." Again, you must use facts and they must be related to the spoof. Even if it's agreeable, it doesn't make it a true fact. * When referring to another feature of the spoof like another spoof, please link its page. Speaking of links… Links When you're editing a page and referring to something that has an article on this wiki like another spoof, link it! To link a page to a word or words, just highlight it, click on the little link icon, and type in the name of the page that you would like to link to. That way if someone doesn't know something they see in an article they can just click on it and be lead to another article that will explain! Proper categories Let's discuss our categories. We have quite a few here, so make sure you add the right ones and as many that apply to an article. We have a few categories that may be confusing to some. The categories have their own descriptions, but we'll briefly explain them here: Completed spoofs Spoofs that are completed. Working on spoofs Spoofs that are still working in progress. Upcoming spoofs Spoofs that are coming soon. That's all for now! If you have any questions they may be asked in the comments. Thank you for contributing to the Omega the Wolf Spoofs Wiki! Category:Browse